Boondock AU
by Samantha worthington
Summary: The boys have moved back to Ireland and Murphy is falling for his new neighbour! I suck at summaries, sorry!


**Boondocks A/U**

Norman Reedus – Murphy McManus

Sean Patrick Flanery – Connor McManus

Gerard Parkes – Doc

Billy Connolly – Noah McManus (Il Duce)

Ciara Kerrigan – O/C

Siobhan Molony – O/C

And any other Saint's member that may pop into my head along the way!

P.S. Not too familiar with the proper Irish dialect, but I will stick with what I know, my own form of Irish mixed with a little bit British, Scottish and French, from the little Canadian East Coast Province of Newfoundland!

It was a beautiful November day, the sun was shining but the wind nipped through her clothes as Ciara cleared her walkway of snow, she was enjoying a break in the breeze when she heard a jumble of curses coming from the yard next door. She scooted around the side of her house to see her new neighbour for the first time, he was tall, roughly 5'10" with dark hair, he looked close to her age, which was 27. He was kicking at his front door and cursing himself. Ciara couldn't help but laugh, it was a funny sight.

"Aye, what seems ta be tha trouble there?" She called as she leaned on the handle of her shovel, amusement stitched across her face.

The young man stopped mid curse, "Aye, sorry 'bout tha, seems I've locked meself out!" He replied as he turned to face her.

She was met with the most beautiful set of blue eyes she had ever seen! He wasn't the hottest guy she had ever seen, but there was something about that lopsided grin he gave her and those eyes.

The wind had picked up again and there he was standing on his doorstep in just a t-shirt and jeans with a cigarette hanging out of his lips.

"Well, tha wasn't very smart of ya, now was it?" She grinned.

"No, I s'pose not, 'specially this time a year!" He shivered. "My brudder, he won't be home fer a while yet, Fuck!" He gave the door another kick, making her laugh again.

"Well, it wouldn't be too neighbourly of me ta leave ya out 'ere in the cold, ya can come o'er to my place till ya brudder gets home, if ya'd like?" She offered, what the hell was she doing? Inviting a complete stranger into her home! But it wouldn't be right to leave him there in the cold, she considered.

"Ya sure 'bout tha'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, why, yer not a murderer are ya?" She joked as he stepped through her gate.

He held up his hands in front of him, palms out, "Now lass, I'm nothin' of tha sort!"

"I'm Ciara." She replied, sticking her hand out when he got close enough.

"Murphy." He shook her hand, "Nice ta meet ya, Ciara."

"Come on, I'll make some coffee, ya look half froze ta death there." She led the way into the house.

He sat at the kitchen table as she got the coffee ready, she was a pretty little lass, long red hair that curled at the ends, bright green eyes and a tiny little frame with curves in all the right spots.

"So, where'd ya move from then?" She asked, giving him a glance over her shoulder as she reached into the cupboard to get the mugs.

"Me and my brudder, Connor, we came from the States." He replied, "Our Ma's Abigail McManus."

"Abbie, yes, I know her, she runs the lil shop 'round the harbour, right?"

He nodded, "So what where ya boys doin' o'er the States?"

"We were workin' at a meat packing plant, but we got tired o' that, missed our Ma and 'ome and all that!" He replied, taking the steaming mug from her. "Thanks!"

She gave him a smile, he swore it could melt icebergs!

"So what are ya doin' now?"

"Our Da, he owns tha sheep farm just outside of town, so we're helpin' 'im out."

"I see."

"And what 'bout ya?" He asked, eyeing her over his mug with those narrow blue eyes.

"I work at tha mill durin' tha day, some night's I bartend at the local pub." She replied as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Aye, I've seen ya there!" He replied, "Coupla nights ago, me 'n Connor stopped in fer a drink, I knew ya looked familiar!"

"I see tha' many people in tha run of a day!" She replied, wondering why if she had seen him before, she didn't remember that face. "Can't remember 'em all!"

He nodded, "Ya where quite busy tha' night, don't blame ya!"

He took in his surroundings for the first time, it was a neat little house, everything in its place. He noticed some pictures on the living room wall, "Tha' yer husband?" He motioned to one.

"Yes, well, he was. He drowned a few years back, out fishin' he was when a storm came outta nowhere, bottomed his lil punt." She replied a hint of sadness in her voice. "T'was a hard time, they didn't find 'is body for t'ree days. Lil Sarah kept askin' fer her Da, I didn't know how ta tell a t'ree year old that her Da was gone!" She motioned to a picture on the opposite wall of a cute little blond with her Ma's big green eyes.

"Sorry ta hear!" He gave her a solemn look.

"Ah, tha good lord 'ad other plans for 'im." She replied, he could hear the sadness is her voice.

"She looks just like ya fer tha' world!" He was amazed at the little girl, she was a Ciara replica, all except the hair color.

She nodded, "Just turned five last mont'!" She gave him a proud smile. "She's my lil angel, she is!"

"I bet!"

Just then, Murphy's cell rang, "Connor me boy, where're ya too?...Aye, Seems I locked me self outta tha house… I'm badgerin' our new neighbour, Ciara...Aye, a 'right then!" He shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Well, I'll soon be outta ya hair Ciara me lass, Connors on 'is way 'ome."

"Don't be silly, ya been keepin' me company fer awhile, don't get many visitors these days!" She replied looking down into her mug.

They chatted awhile until they heard a car door slam, signalling Connor was home. Murphy took his mug and placed it in the sink, she followed him to the door, "Thank ya fer the coffee and keepin' me from freezin' ta death!" He smiled, "Oi, Connor!" He called as he stuck his head out the door.

Another young man rounded the corner of the house, Ciara was stunned, they weren't identical, but she could tell the two where twins, same hair color, just different styles, same blue eyes, stance, "You're twins!" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Aye, Connor, this 'ere is Miss Ciara, she was kind enough ta take me in till ya got 'ome!"

"Ah, Murph', ya jackass, what're ya doin' lockin' ya self out like dat, imposin' on this nice young lass!" He grinned up at her, "Connor McManus!" He stuck his hand out to her.

"Oh he wasn't imposin', I couldn't let him stand out there all day ta freeze. Besides, he kept me good company, had a nice chat we did!" She smiled and shook his hand. "Ciara Kerrigan."

"Well, thank ya again Ciara, 'ave a good evenin'!" Murphy replied, "And if ya needs any help around 'ere, let me know, I'd be more 'en 'appy ta lend a hand."

"Oh, there's no need fer that…" She was cut off.

"I've got ta repay the debt somehow!" He smiled at her and gave her a little wave as he followed his brother out of the front gate.

Connor gave his brother a smirk.

"What?"

"She's pretty cute!" Connor grinned even wider.

Murphy slapped him on the back of the head, then as an afterthought "Aye, she is!" He grinned back at his brother. "I told her I'd help her out around tha place."

"Aye, Murph' to tha rescue, savin' damsels in distress!" Connor teased.

"What, she's a single mother that works two jobs, I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate it!" Murphy replied, shoving his brother.

"I tink me lil brudder's got a crush on our neighbour!" Connor teased.

"Fuck off!" Murphy replied, leaving Connor giggling like a school girl in the kitchen. He plopped on the couch and flicked on the TV. "Connor, shut tha fuck up by', I'm just bein' nice is all. You should try it sumtime!"

"What're ye talkin' 'bout, I'm always nice to the lasses!" He replied, taking a seat in the armchair.

"Aye, yer a real upright citizen, ya are!"

"And what 'bout ye, ya done tha same shit as me, remember?"

Murphy just kept his eyes glued to the television set, his face starting to burn with frustration at his brother.

"Wait, you mean ta tell me that she's got a kid?"

"Aye, a lil girl."

"Ne'er would a guessed it!" He replied thoughtfully. "What 'bout the kids Da?"

"She told me he drowned a few years ago, out fishin'."

"Shockin' it is!" Connor sounded remorseful.

"Aye!"

"Wait a minute, why does she look familiar?"

"She's tha bartender at tha pub we were at tha other night."

Connor snapped his fingers, "Dat's it! Well, I guess we'll be makin' that our new McGinty's!"

Murphy was getting tired of this conversation, he knew Connor was just looking for something else to make fun of him, he shoved himself to his feet and stalked off to his bedroom. He lay on his bed, thinking about Ciara for a bit, then grabbed the phone off the stand next to his bed.

"Ma, wha' can ya tell me 'bout Ciara Kerrigan?"

"You boys stay away from Mrs. Kerrigan, ya hear? She's nuttin' but trouble tha one!" His Ma replied.

"Wha'? She seems real nice Ma, Wha' do ya mean nuttin' but trouble?"

"Murphy my boy, ya knows she's married, do ya?"

"Aye, she told me 'er husband drowned."

"Aye seems she took her mournin' to e'ery available man's house in town after he died!"

"Ma, how can ya know tha'?"

"I got ears me boy, I hears tings, tha talk in tha town! And all tha' messin' 'round she done, leavin' 'er babe alone, caused Child Services ta come and take tha' sweet lil angel daughter away from 'er. She's not long back wit' 'er Ma."


End file.
